


Too Caring

by Claireluvscats



Category: TF2 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, minor language, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireluvscats/pseuds/Claireluvscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engineer has long days, standing on his feet and carrying his machines. When he complains of soreness, Soldier takes action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to Stress Relief. If there are any mistakes, Im so sorry! Writing on mobile is a little difficult.
> 
> EDIT: I revisited this after a while and noticed that quite a bit seemed to be missing. I added some more to the ending and fixed some mistakes. Feedback appreciated!

After a long day of working, Engineer sits himself down on the couch in the team's rec room. He grunts as he flips on the old television, flipping channels and making a face. 

Soldier, who was already in the room, looked up. He held a sandwich in one hand and a Bonk! In the other.

"What's wrong with you?" Soldier asked, mouth full.

"'M sore," Engie grumbled, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What?" Soldier asked louder, spitting a little food as he talked. The engineer noticed and grimaced.

"I said, why are you drinking that junk. Plain nasty."

"This?" The Soldier held up the unopened can. "Is terrible. Yuppie sugar trash. The flavor is so bad that it puts sewer water to shame." He paused, shaking the can fiercely. "And that is why I'm going to spray it in that wimpy frenchman's face!" 

Engie rolled his eyes, trying not to grin.

"But really, what's your problem?" Soldier asked, placing the can on the stained coffee table and taking another bite of his sandwich. 

Engie was surprised, Soldier rarely talked that way around him. It sounded like... He was actually concerned. Maybe.

"M-my muscles are sore. Carryin that metal around, it ain't good for my back." He stuttered a little, then blushed, feeling embarrassed. 

"Your back hurts?" Soldier asked, standing up. His sandwich sat half eaten and forgotten on his plate.

"And my legs," the engineer added, turning back to the TV. "It's not anything I can't handle though, happens all the time."

Soldier walked over and stood in front of the screen. Dell growled and motioned for him to move, but Jane didn't budge.

"Git away, I'm watchin the game."

"You're hurt?" Soldier asked, ignoring him. He still wouldn't move.

"Jane, move. I'm fine!" Engie growled.

Faster than Dell could imagine, Soldier had lifted him like a sack of potatoes and slung him over his shoulder, grinning.

"What?! Put me down!" The engineer shouted, and smashed a closed fist onto Jane's helmet.

"No! You need to go to the infirmary, stat!" He barked, and started stomping his way down the hall.

"Jane!" Engineer said firmly, balling his fists, "I'm fine!"

"No!" "Put me down, damnit!" "No!" 

They bickered back and forth until Soldier reached the Med bay, and kicked open the door. Medic turned around, startled.

"Fire up that gun, doc, Engie needs medical assistance."

Medic didn't move, staring at the two. Dell's face flushed with embarrassment.

"GO GO! DID YOU EVEN HEAR ME?" Soldier yelled, spittle flying out of his mouth.

Medic scrambled out of his chair to grab his equipment while Soldier stood holding Engineer tightly with a smug look on his face. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind and he dropped Dell on the floor without warning. Soldier Left the Medbay and took off running. "What the-?" A few minutes later the Engineer was laying on his stomach under the medigun's ray happily. Medic sat in his swivel chair, reading the newspaper idly. A shriek sounded in the distance, followed by a shout. "Mon Dieu!" Angry French yelling along with a couple gunshots filled the air, and heavy footfalls could be heard running through the base. Medic lowered his paper and Engie looked up at him, then towards the door. Soldier cackled from the rec room, then came barreling through the corridor and burst into the Medbay. He slammed the door behind him and locked it, wheezing and laughing. "Got 'im!"


End file.
